


'Cause I've Been to the Darkest Place I Know

by chocobee



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, Recovery, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobee/pseuds/chocobee
Summary: Prompto and Ignis share a moment in the dormitories of Zegnautus Keep.Day 7:Arranged Marriage|Prompto and Ignis recover after Zegnautus Keep|Prompto rides Ignis as he takes selfies





	'Cause I've Been to the Darkest Place I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe it's the last day of Promnis Week already. I'm pretty proud of myself for getting so many fics out in one week. Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with me, everyone who's read and commented and given me kudos, and to the people who put this whole thing together <3 Glad we got the cheesy stuff outta the way. This one gave me a good bit of trouble and I'm not in love with it; I kind of wish I could've ended this with something a bit better and maybe longer, but oh well.
> 
> Tiny little warning for mentions of self-harm, but not really in a suicidal way. Still, better safe than sorry.
> 
> Title from What Remains by Foals.

There’s a collective sigh of relief when they finally make it to the relative safety of one of the abandoned dormitories scattered around Zegnautus Keep.

Ignis finally lets Prompto’s shaking hand slip from his. He’d been holding it nearly the entire time, not because he needed Prompto to guide him, but because he was afraid that if he let go, Prompto would disappear again. He doesn’t think he could handle the fear and anxiety and worry a second time.

They get Prompto settled down, and Ignis is forced to let Noct and Gladio take care of Prompto because he can’t see, and he hates it, not being able to see the state Prompto’s in. He sits far enough that Noct and Gladio have room to work, but close enough that he can feel the mattress vibrating from the force of Prompto’s trembling. It’s a few tense minutes before Prompto’s declared okay, and once he’s had some water and a few stale granola bars they’d managed to scrounge up, he’s slumped against Ignis’ side, exhaustion catching up to him.

He and Ignis cram onto one of the bottom bunks, tangled close together. Noct goes to rest on the bunk across from them, worn out from using the ring.  Gladio stands like a sentry by the door. He leans against the wall, crosses his arms, and lets his head dip to give Ignis and Prompto as much privacy as he’s able.

For a few minutes, they simply lay there. Prompto’s tucked close to Ignis, and both of Ignis’ hands cup his face, just feeling, confirming that Prompto’s right here, that he’s safe. Prompto’s still shaking, though not as badly as before, breathing just on the side of harsh.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ignis asks gently.

“I don’t know,” Prompto whispers back.

Ignis thinks back to how quickly Prompto had returned to his role of guiding him after they’d rescued him. At the time, Ignis hadn’t been sure if he’d wanted to grab Prompto by the shoulders and shake some sense into him or kiss him for being so selfless, for thinking of everyone else first even though he’d probably just gone through hell and back. He hadn’t done either, just let the blond be, because Ignis couldn’t be happier to have him back by his side. Not that Gladio hadn’t done well in Prompto’s stead, or Ignis didn’t appreciate the support; it just wasn’t the same as having Prompto there, because Prompto had been there since Altissia. Somehow, he knew the perfect amount of space Ignis needed. He wasn’t smothering or condescending or doubtful, just had endless amounts of support and love and patience to give.

“I’m sorry I never told you,” Prompto says suddenly. For a moment, Ignis isn’t sure what he’s talking about before he remembers a locked door and a confession full of fear of rejection.

“You have  _ nothing _ to apologize for,” Ignis says, gentle but firm. 

Prompto doesn’t say anything for a moment. Ignis hears him take a breath and then soft clinking as he presumably takes his bracelets off. “I didn’t know,” Prompto says, and he sounds a bit distant. “What it meant, I mean. My parents just told me to keep it covered. And then Ardyn- I’m just one of those  _ things-” _

“You are  _ nothing  _ like them,” Ignis interrupts fiercely. “You’re  _ Prompto Argentum,  _ you’re  _ human,  _ not some machine. I don’t care what Ardyn or anyone else says.”

Prompto lets out a watery laugh. “Thanks, Iggy. But still, I know what I am, so if you-”

“Stop,” Ignis says. He leans down, kisses Prompto softly, gently. “It doesn’t matter. I will always love you, no matter what,” he murmurs when they pull apart. Carefully, he reaches to grasp Prompto’s wrist, grip loose enough that Prompto could easily pull away should he feel uncomfortable. He runs his thumb over the skin there. He knows when he finds the barcode because he feels the tiny, raised scars there, and Prompto’s breath hitches a little. “Oh, Prompto,” he says.

“Back in high school, I…” Prompto pauses, picking his words. “I thought maybe I could get rid of it. Never worked, but that didn’t stop me from trying, I guess.”

“Did you still try, even after you met us?” Ignis asks. He hopes it’s not too invasive a question, but he needs to know.

“A couple times,” Prompto whispers. Ignis can hear the regret in his tone.

For a moment, Ignis can’t find the words. The thought of Prompto harming himself has ice creeping around his heart, and the fact that he’d never even noticed… “I’m so sorry, love,” he gets out eventually, voice choked up. “I’m sorry I never noticed, and you had to go through that all alone.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto says, “I didn’t want you to know.” He lets out a shaky breath.

Ignis presses a kiss to the barcode, the scars. “You’re so very strong, did you know that?”

“You helped a lot, even if you didn’t realize,” Prompto tells him. He kisses Ignis once more, whispers, “I love you,” against his lips.

Ignis holds him close, blond tufts of hair tucked under his chin, arms wrapped protectively around him. “I love you, too.” He runs a hand through Prompto’s hair. “Everything’s alright now.”

And it is, for the moment. They still need to find the Crystal, and stop Ardyn, but here, in this tiny little bed, things are alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://k-ovic.tumblr.com/) and [twitter.](https://twitter.com/choco_bee_) Follow for updates, and DMs are always open, so feel free to chat :)


End file.
